the fall of rome
by cuLLenator.56
Summary: juliet thinks she is getting everything a girl wants,.. a best friend, a lover, a family,.. but what happens when it all turns out in wrong terms? ONESHOT my version of romeo and Juliet,.rated T just in case


**authors note: okay, so i dont really expect that many people to read this.. hehe, acctually i dont expect more than 2 people to read this xD,. but anyway,. now that you have found this story, it is here!!!....??? lol,..so this is a oneshot of romeo and juliet, i actually wrote it to vent off my feelings of hurt, cuz i decided to say no to the guy that i really like who asked me to be his girlfriend, but i knew he was a player and he drinks, which is sorta ok with me but he smokes too, w/c is _not_ ok with me,..so why kid myself right? i know he's just gonna get through me as just another one of his pasts...:(,. yes, i wanna cry,.. but i wont. so read and review. yes this is my first fanfic, well, not really.. i write a lot of fics but i never post them.. hhaha,. i hope you guys get the representation and stuffs of the poetry, just a hint,... rome represents romeo and Julius caesar represents juliet... tell me if you want any other fics in here,. i do twilight ones, the host, little women, and some other books.. recomend a book for me if you want me to write something about..and i am still ranting on here pretending like i have billions of readers xDD lol. :P enjoy!!!!**

**P.S.: i corrected that stupid typo of staring at the_ balls_ in my room to _walls_....hihi, o0ops :D**

_It's raining, on a cliff out of town, a storm is coming. If I wasn't so devastated, I would have thought the scene to be the perfect ending to my tragic story. I step closer to the edge, the danger zone, like I did days ago…_

"Juliet! Come down stairs immediately!" my mother shouted once again.

"Coming!" I said back, daintily tying the ribbon on my hair before leaving my room.

"Paris is here!" squealed my mother. Paris was my best friend when we were kids, but ever since my mother said we were too old for childish games, we only see each other during formal gatherings and house visit. Our parents had something else in mind for us of course; Paris' family was a good friend of the Capulet's and family friends of the king. It was only right that I married him when the time came, and I would. I entered the ballroom and looked for my cousin Rosaline. Then something bright, like a mirror caught in the sun, flashed in my eye. It was lean, tall boy holding a silver goblet. At that moment, everything surrounding me and that boy melted away, and the feeling resembling nausea crossed me. Who was he? Just in time Rosaline came to my side and stopped my day dream.

"Juliet, why are you staring at Romeo?" Romeo… a name for the god that stood before me.

"I was not staring"

"Well, he's a Montague, so you best keep an eye open" Rosaline then went away to talk to some other duke, leaving me to contemplate what I just learned. A Montague? But the Montague's were the sworn enemy of the Capulet family.

The party passed by in a blur, and I suddenly found myself sitting in my room again, thinking none other than Romeo. I went to the balcony and sighed his name aloud. It was the greatest thrill in my heart, thinking that I might have fallen in love to a Montague I have never spoken to. A rustling in the bushes told me someone was there.

"Juliet" I heard an angel's voice say "a lovely flower to be compared to the garden. I come for Rome wishes to be conquered. Julius Caesar has risen and restored its ruins." It was Romeo, and he was using the sweetest poetry.

I answered "Rome was always a great city, Julius must stay, and Rome shall be great." Did I just say that? he started to climb the vines up to the balcony, I felt strangely brave despite myself and I did not shy away when he came up, but instead went closer to him still. He's breath was hot against my face.

"And Rome will take one liberty, then fall to Caesar's feet" and he kissed me…

_The storm was raging now, my toes over the edge of the cliff. I stared out to the jagged rocks in the water far below. I leaned back then fell forward, like I fell for Rome. Julius Caesar has lost…_

The next morning we promised to meet out in town to get married. I don't know how I agreed to it, but I did. We met Friar Lawrence who married us. Romeo promised to be back near my balcony to consummate our marriage. The way back home I saw a strange look on my mother's face. There had been a carriage in front of the house. When I went inside I found out that it was Paris. We said our usual hellos, and then Paris spoke.

"Juliet, I have some grave news. Tybalt has been killed by the Montague Romeo." I was shocked! Tybalt was my cousin. But somewhere in my heart, I knew that Romeo had a good reason to do it.

That night, Romeo came and we spent the night in bliss. The next morning I found out that he was exiled for killing Tybalt. I was surprise when my father told me that I would be marrying Paris in two days. I asked my father if Paris knew, and he said that his parents were telling him that day as well. I went to Paris' house and told him about Romeo. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone because he was my best friend.

"Juliet, are you mad!? He is a Montague, if you are caught, your father will disown you and you will shame the Capulet name!" he said. I told him that I did not care, and that if he was a truly my friend, he would help me meet Romeo at the dock so we can run away together and he agreed. He took me there on excuse that he was showing me a gift that I might like. But unfortunately his intentions were different than what he let out…

_The air rushing through my whole body gave my heart a thrill and made my stomach do a somersault, just like when I saw Romeo and Paris fighting…_

Paris went to block me from Romeo and said that he was doing this to protect me. He took out his sword and started engaging Romeo in battle. The fight did not last long, because Romeo had no weapon. He was struck many times until finally the sword plunged into his stomach and Romeo was dead. Paris took me away from the place and promised not to say a word about it to my parents unless I wanted to. I was never myself, never happy and two days after I was remarried to Paris. Two weeks from then, I took a walk to the town to keep from staring at the walls in my room. I saw the dense forest and without thinking, started walking there, and then I saw the cliff…

_And here I am. Plunging towards the bottom, and finally, I would join my destroyed Rome. Julius Caesar has finally fallen…_


End file.
